lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Morphers
Morphers is an animated (formerly short-form) adventure comedy “TV show” made by 1001 Spears about villages of humans, Morphers. The Morphers are aptly named after their power of creating fusions with each other. The project is infamous for having off-color humor, most notably in Hot Screaming Shower. Synopsis The nine Morpher tribes must band together or antagonize each other as the Norphers attempt to reign supreme over their planet. Cast * Sophia Bush as Florence Ingrid, Tess Ernest * Jana Kramer as Vanessa Ingrid * Sabrina Carpenter as Zoe Ingrid * Trigger as Vincent Ernest, Kristian Christian * Jared Padalecki as Sebastian Christian, Tunney, Berold * Patrick Flueger as Sheldon Christian, Zak Ernest, Bernard, Melvin, Valen * Shelley Hennig as Fiona * Kendrick Lamar as Sid, Chuck, Krish Norphers, and Major Norpher (Season One) * Jason Hervey as Luke Frost, Gordon * Junko Takeuchi as Baylee * Evan Peters as Chuck, Ted * Kit Harrington as Glender, Howard ** Ellie Goulding later replaced Harrington in Mission for the Lost Morphzmo. * Connor Jessup as Glenn, Fritz, Winston * Paul Wesley as Torsten, Mervyn * Victoria Justice as Scarlet * Emma Roberts as Maggie * Corey Cott as Nikolai * David DeLuise as Nor-Man, Fletcher, Major Norpher (Season Two) * Ashton Kutcher as Roland, Autocrat Norpher * Mark Owen as Gilbert, Boyd, Krock, Kran * Ryan Lee as Valentine * Jackson Brundage as Gowin, Fortuny * Kieran Culkin as Jinjur, Dario, Guri * Charlie Hunnam as Kamryn * Zach Callison as Chilo, Sly, Smythe * Lucas Grabeel as Snow, Spurgeon, Tin * John Leguizamo as Ture, Wulfe Episodes Season One # Fruit-Nut (Airdate: February 7, 2017) # Macaron-I & Cheese (Airdate: February 12, 2017) # Hot Screaming Shower (Airdate: February 12, 2017) # Ernest Stoners (Airdate: February 19, 2017) # Norphers (Airdate: February 26, 2017) # Poophole (Airdate: March 5, 2017) # Marph (Airdate: March 5, 2017) # Letter Carrier (Airdate: March 12, 2017) # Another Norpher? (Airdate: March 19, 2017) # Changing a Light (Online Airdate: March 19, 2017) # Stoneball (Online Airdate: March 19, 2017) # Incorrect Colors (Airdate: May 21, 2017) # Grill Cubes (Airdate: May 28, 2017) # Norpher "Morph Over" (Airdate: June 2, 2017) # Wintery Half Pipe (Airdate: June 5, 2017) # Hamanossi Conveyor Belt Craziness (Airdate: June 5, 2017) # Vaudeville # F. Ganesh Wood Throw # High Five # Lift Season Two Behind the Scenes * The Morphers characters were based on Deviantart user ZootyCutie‘s Humanized Mixels characters. The names given to the Morphers use the first 1-3 letters of the Mixels’ names (and occasionally more than 3 letters). * In 2014, Morphers were originally intended to be NPCs in a Pirate Adventure/Finn Army game, and would appear in the main three entries (Finn Army 1, Battles, and Storbert’s Undead Ambush, none of which were given the same name at the time). The original Mixels designs would’ve been used by a corrupt corporate executive (based on Mr. O’Hare from The Lorax) to either insult the Morphers or try to turn them into a cash cow franchise. Another one of the Morphers‘ enemies was a “bitchy” woman who may have been intended to be rude towards Florence. The “bitch” would be defeated after Kristian literally raped her (keep in mind that Brendan was 9 or 10 when he came up with these ideas). * Around 2014, the Norphers were going to be the Nazi Party, with the predecessor to Major Norpher being “Colonel/General/Major Dietrich”. * Around 2015, some of the Morphers characters were planned to also appear in Venture, Finn Army, and Upland. This idea had been kept in the summer of 2016, as the Ingrids and some other characters were in the earlier episodes of Venturian Battle. * In 2016, concepts of Morphers episodes were created in GoAnimate/''Vyond''. In December of 2017, something similar was done with a scene from Morpher Moon Madness being made in Plotagon. * The series was originally planned to have tie-in LEGO products. These were made in LEGO Digital Designer and/or Stud.io up to the first set of Generation Eight. After this, no more sets were designed. Trivia * A Morphers video game was “released” for Steam, Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in March/August of 2017. * It has been confirmed to “use Adobe Animate” for the first season. The last three episodes of season two were ”made by Korean animation studios”. Category:TV shows Category:Morphers Category:TV-14 Category:2017 Category:Comedy Category:TV-MA Category:Adult Swim Category:Ripoffs Category:Adult TV Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Channel 99 Category:Frick TV Category:TV-14 L Category:LMMCU Award nominees